Untitled
by Aira Silver
Summary: A death is a hard thing to take, especially if it's in your family. PG just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled  
  
AN: I thought of this during church and just wrote it. It can be anyone but I put it with two people especially. It's about Chris' death and being together. Guess and see if you know who they are. I might tell you if you do.  
  
The rest of our lives:  
  
He's dead. I know it. If he wasn't I wouldn't feel like I lost my other half. He should have come back by now. He needs to come back. I need him, I need his possessiveness, I need to have him calming with a few words. I need to know why I was saved, why I haven't died with our family and friends. I need to hear his voice. Know that as long as he's with me no one can break me.  
Most of all I miss him. I miss our fights, our making up. I miss seeing him by me everyday. I miss knowing I just have to say his name and he's there. I miss how he knows what I need before I do.  
I want him back. I want him home and safe. I want to know for sure that we aren't the last of our family alive. I want him by my side again. For the rest of our lives.  
  
Forever:  
  
I'm scared. He isn't her again. He's off musing and it scares me. Ever since we found out that we are the only ones now alive he's been quiet. I pray he doesn't do anything stupid. Then I be alone, all alone.  
He can't leave me. He promised to protect me, promised to never leave me. Everyone left except them. Then the other died and it's just me and him.  
He thinks because the other's gone it means he's meant to be alone. Can't he realize that I'm still here. I won't leave him, I can't leave him.  
Alone we are but we can be together. We will be together. I will stick by him.  
I can't be the other but I will never leave him. I will stay by his side, forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The first part of this final chapter is the same as the one before. I just changed the ending. I hope it fits into everyone's standards.

I miss you so much, you and the boys. I want to come home and stay home. I told you that my family needs me and they do. I'm going to tell the Elders that I'm staying on earth with you. They won't like that but my family needs me. Chris especially as you said Piper. He told me that I was there for everyone else but not him. I don't want to make that mistake again, I'm not going to make that mistake again.

I went to the pool to visit you again today as I waited for the Elders decision. It's not much of a decision though, either way I'm coming home to you, our sons, and your sisters. I left you once and saw how bad it turned out. I'm not leaving you now.

I missed so much during these past six months. I missed Wyatt growing up and Chris… being himself. I missed his face when you found out about him and I missed Victor's visit. I even missed Phoebe and Paige no matter how hard that is to believe.

I'm back and I'm trying but not having you around is taking its toll on me and Chris. Not to mention how your sisters feel. Come home, to all of us soon and bring baby Chris.

I don't know what I'll do when Chris has to go back. We're still not talking but he's my son. No matter what I'll miss him and all the chances we had or will have. I brought up to the Elders about the baby and big Chris being in the same place at the same time and they are debating about it. From what Roland told me Chris has two choices 1) Become one with his younger self and 2) Both of them die and big Chris come back as a full whitelighter.

I got angry at the last comment and Roland… lets just say two other Elders had to pull me off of Roland. I rather have both join into one than have to watch them die, even if they do become a full whitelighter.

Our lives are complete, our family is safe. All of them. Chris (thank the elders) is allowed to stay but so is Wyatt or Matthew as we call him. He came back to take Chris back but stayed once he saw us. Now we have the boys in the older forms and their younger forms. True it's confusing to call both younger and older Chris by the same name but I'd rather deal with that then with knowing my sons are dead. My family is finally together and nothing will take this peace I have because of it away. Nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Untitled 2

They're freaking. Both of them are freaking. I want to go back, I need to go back. They need me.

Wyatt because I can calm him down faster than anyone else. He knows I would never leave him if I had the chance. I want that chance.

Mari needs me so she won't have to worry about Wyatt all the time. She worries whenever he leaves, afraid he'll never come back. I'm afraid also.

I'm going back. I talked it over with Aunt Phoebe and Mom. Aunt Paige helped me convince them. So I'm going back. And if I have my way I'll never leave again. That's a promise.

AN: Short I know. But I felt like I needed to write this down. Review Please!


End file.
